Beautiful Soul
by unwritt3n xx
Summary: A rose: something precious and beautiful, something most people love for just being itself. Could it be that this rose is a certain Gryffindor bookworm? HA! Hermione Granger CAN'T have admirers! Well, tell that to Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter One

**Beautiful Soul**

**By:** _MysticalSpirits _wrote this chapter, just like the next two…but the rest will be written by me.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.

**Chapter 1:  
The Way**

**:-:-:**

**H**e was staring at her.

Draco Malfoy.

She didn't seem to notice, as she kept talking with Ginny, who was sitting next to her. But Harry noticed. He saw Malfoy watching her. Malfoy, actually, seemed oblivious to Harry's glares across the Great Hall, for he kept eyeing the girl next to the Boy-Who-Lived: Hermione Granger.

Harry scowled, angered at his enemy for studying his best friend and the girl of his affections. He suddenly lost his appetite.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?" she asked as Ginny turned back to gossip with her friend, Robin.

Harry motioned to her empty plate. "You hungry?"

She shook her head. "I just came 'cause of Ron," she pointed at their friend across from them pigging out and chatting with Neville Longbottom at the same time (a disgusting sight to see).

Harry jabbed his finger toward the open doors. "Want to go for a walk?"

Hermione smiled warmly, making Harry's own lips turn slightly upward. Her smile always gave him comfortable chills. It was beautiful, as was she, and it caused him to get a bit nervous around her. "Sure," she told him. "I have nothing else to do. Unless you count Ron abusing his table manners."

Harry chuckled lightly, getting up from the stool he was sitting on. Hermione followed, telling Ron they were leaving and would meet him later before she would head off to bed in the Head Boy/Girl dorms.

Ron simply nodded at their retreating figures, smiling behind their backs. He always knew Harry had a thing for Hermione, although he never knew how strong the feeling was.

Hermione strode gracefully through the doors out into the hallway, but before Harry followed, he turned his head halfway to look at Malfoy. He was still staring. Only this time, his expression clearly showed jealousy and disapproval. As Harry turned back to Hermione, he smiled to himself.

As the two walked in silence out the castle doors, Harry studied Hermione's beautiful features. She truly was lovely, with her graceful movements and perfect curves. Of course, she refused to wear tight or short clothes; she didn't want to be a Pansy Parkinson, a slut in every way. She was different. Her creamy skin was flawless, her caramel eyes large and stunning, always searching for emotions when she looked at people. Her hair tumbled down her back in soft curls, held back by a red ribbon. Some hairs escaped, shaping itself around her face.

And her lips…Harry's favorite part. They were a pretty pink, full and smooth. He loved the way they curled upward magnificently, always causing him to smile back at her. These lips were what shaped her words. They were the cause of her sounding like a goddess, matching her looks perfectly. Harry was thankful Hermione wasn't all for looks though, but he thought she was still beautiful inside and out.

Harry was absorbed staring at Hermione's lips. They invited him to come closer and closer, but he had to pull himself away, just like always, and it cracked his heart to know that she could never be his.

Hermione sensed eyes scanning her body. She looked up at Harry and was surprised that he was the one staring. Harry, trying to avoid suspicion, smiled at Hermione before looking forward again. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. She wasn't one to be fooled so easily. But she couldn't point out a reason why he was looking at her. Sure she was smart, but every possibility running through her head seemed like such a stupid idea.

The two made their way to the Everlasting Gardens, the secret place the Golden Trio always went in their free time. They reached the large, healthy-looking hedge, and Hermione took out her wand and whispered the Latin spell to open it for them. The hedge split apart, making an entrance to the Everlasting Gardens.

Silence.

Harry and Hermione walked and sat down on a bench. The small, circular clearing surrounded them, the hedge shifting back into a wall.

Hermione hated the silence. Why wasn't Harry speaking to her? Did she do something wrong? No, that couldn't be it. He wouldn't have invited her for a walk if he didn't want to be with her.

"Harry?" she whispered, trying to make conversation.

Harry tore his eyes away from the ground and stared back at his friend. Of course, he stayed silent.

Hermione bit back a gasp. For the first time in months, she was looking straight into Harry's eyes. She never realized how magnificent his eyes were, bright and green and stunning in every way. They seemed to light Hermione's heart up, filling her with warmth and passion. She couldn't tear her eyes away.

As for Harry, he felt the same. He knew his eyes were pouring out emotions, but for a change, he didn't care if Hermione saw his bottled up emotions. He couldn't control anything anymore. He couldn't deny his feelings for her. She was just so wonderful, so great, so perfect, and he just couldn't look away.

Harry kept staring through her eyes, raising his arm to pick a blossoming rose from a nearby bush. He brought the white rose closer to Hermione, unable to control his words.

"A rose for a rose who's more beautiful than one," he whispered, still looking at Hermione's eyes. Hermione looked slightly down at the rose Harry was handing to her, surprised that Harry could say such romantic things. Her lips parted in shock, holding the stem carefully as to not prick her fingers on the thorns. She looked back up into Harry's addicting eyes.

He was moving closer.

His eyes were pools of green, and every second, they moved toward her. She couldn't move away. She was too shocked, and yet excited. He was so close; she could feel his breath on her face.

He closed his eyes, as did she. He was finally going to do it, finally going to kiss her. It would be a matter of moments before their lips would touch. They were so close, not more than a centimeter apart. They were almost there, almost ready to express both their feelings for each other, almost-

"Amor vincit omnia!"

Harry and Hermione's eyes snapped open, moving their faces away from each other quickly, just as the hedge-door slid apart. Ron smiled at the two, pocketing his wand.

"There you guys are!" he said triumphantly. "The Marauders' Map never lies! Oh, sorry, by the way, Harry. Hope you don't mind me using it."

Harry shook his head. "Not at all, mate," he said. But he was disappointed. Maybe if Ron didn't use the Marauders Map, he would have gotten the chance to kiss Hermione.

"C'mon then!" Ron waved over his shoulder, turning. "Let's go visit Hagrid until curfew." He started walking away, Harry and Hermione getting up and walking through the hedge. The shrubbery snapped shut as soon as they walked away from it.

**:-:-:**

**H**arry and Hermione didn't look at each other the whole way to Hagrid's hut. Ron started going on about Quidditch penalties, not noticing his two friends' awkward behavior.

As soon as the three saw their giant friend's hut, Hermione finally spoke. "Actually, boys," she said, looking down at her feet, "I think I might turn in early. I'm going inside." She turned and started for the castle doors.

"Okay, 'Mione," Ron waved. "'Night!"

"Good night, Hermione," Harry said softly, yet loud enough for her to hear.

Hermione turned to Harry, caught his eye, then blushed and looked away.

"G'night," she whispered, twirling her rose in her hands uncomfortably.

Harry watched her walk away, upset. Did he do something wrong? Why didn't she want to be around him? '_Well, genius_,' Harry thought to himself, '_you did just attempt to kiss her_.'

The door snapped shut, but Harry still stared longingly at it.

"Harry?" Ron asked, making him jump.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning toward him.

"What's going on between you and Hermione?" Harry froze. No one was supposed to know about his feelings. It was bad enough Hermione already knew, making Harry realize he made a fool of himself, but for Ron to know? Never!

"Nothing's going on!" Harry said a bit fast.

Ron raised his eyebrows. "C'mon, Harry," he said. "Even Snape could tell something's up."

"There's nothing going on between us!"

Ron smirked. "But you _want_ something to be going on, don't you, mate?"

Silence.

"Just what were you two doing in the Everlasting Gardens?"

Harry glared. "I said there's nothing happening! So just drop it!"

Ron sighed. "Fine. But there's no use denying it anymore. You're the worst at lying. And you can obsess over her, you know, just as long as you stop saying her name when you sleep."

Harry could feel his face burning up, with rage or embarrassment, he didn't know. Ron chuckled, turning to walk to Hagrid's hut.

"After all, she's a beautiful girl."

**:-:-:**

**Author's Notes:**

**I **hope you all enjoyed the first installment of "**Beautiful Soul**"! Like I said before, this chapter was not written by me…and neither will the next two. I adopted this story from _MysticalSpirits_, because she deleted it, and wanted someone to take over it. So, credit for this chapter goes to her!

Care to leave a **review**?


	2. Chapter Two

**Beautiful Soul**

**By: **This chapter was written by _MysticalSpirits_, just like the chapter before this one, and the one that will be after…but the rest will be written by me.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.

**Chapter 2:  
Beautiful**

**:-:-:**

**H**ermione ran.

She ran as soon as she walked through those doors, when her friends were out of sight.

Why did Harry almost kiss her? He couldn't like her _that_ way. No one could. Not even Krum did. And now, her best friend for nearly seven years changed.

She was scared. She didn't know how to react to these changes. Maybe all this was just a trick, a bet, a plot to break her. This could all be a mistake or a misunderstanding or something. For all she knew, he could have been imagining Cho Chang or someone else in her place.

Tears flowed freely down Hermione's cheeks. She wiped them away quickly, ashamed that she was crying over Harry Potter. Sure, it was the famous Harry Potter, her best friend and the heartthrob of the female population at Hogwarts (as well as half the wizarding world), aside from Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. But still, there was no way Harry Potter could make her cry. Then why was she crying?

Maybe she was crying because she knew it wasn't Harry's fault. She was the one who agreed to go for a walk. She was the one who didn't stop Harry from trying to kiss her, but instead, she was leaning closer as well. And she was the one who was crying because of it.

Maybe she was crying because she knew she secretly had a crush on Harry that totally got out of control. She truly did love him, but in a friendly way. She didn't know what she felt for Harry. It wasn't exactly a crush (much more than that), but definitely not love (much less). She didn't know if she lusted for him either. She didn't dream about him very much, after all, unless you counted day dreaming.

And yet, maybe she was crying because she just had to. Ever since her parents split apart, she knew she had been a bit more emotional. And with all the stress at school…being a role model was hard. And Professor Potter (who hated that name so much he made everyone except Snape call him James) was a difficult person to deal with, although he was friendly and resembled Harry so much. That was worse, actually. He would always remind her of Harry.

Hermione's shoes shuffled across the cobblestone floors as she made her way closer to her Head Dorm. Her feet made the only noise in the deserted hallways until she started sobbing lightly. She never heard the footsteps of other people approaching from behind her.

"Aw…if it isn't Mudblood Granger, crying all by herself!"

Hermione turned. She knew that voice. She faced the awful Slytherins, no longer sobbing, but her tears still shining on her face. She refused to whimper. The shame it would bring her. The more the Slytherins would mock her.

"And look, Pansy," said Blaise Zabini, answering to her taunt, "no boyfriends with her this time!"

Hermione looked down at her feet, unable to move away. Her hands absentmindedly fumbled behind her back, trying to comfort herself.

"What's the matter, Granger?" Millicent Bullstrode teased. "Pothead and Weasel finally break up with you? Or did they find comfort in each other? You never know what they can do in those Quidditch showers!"

The Slytherins cackled horribly. Hermione shed more tears. Their words stung her with every blow. It was terrible how just the slightest word about Harry (let alone one about him being gay) could set her off on another set of cries. And they were calling him her boyfriend! That made her cry more when she recollected the recent memory.

Goyle sniggered. "Aw…looks like we hit a soft spot, guys!"

"Well, Mudblood?" Crabbe mocked. "Aren't you going to say anything? Waiting for Potty to come save you like always?"

Hermione cried harder, refusing to sob out loud. She wouldn't give the Slytherins that much pleasure and amusement. Nothing would bring her down. She wasn't going to let them hurt her anymore, but she just couldn't stop them from trying.

She opened her mouth to try to make a smart comeback, but her voice was disabled. She couldn't find her voice. She was too pained to speak.

Blaise laughed. "Merlin, Granger, in classes you blabber on and on and you never shut up. What's the matter now? Cat got your tongue? Or is it just Potter?"

The bullies howled with laughter. Hermione stared up at them, all surrounding her in a circle. She saw them all as big blue shapes towering over her (much like some events in muggle cartoons she used to watch on the telly when she was younger), pointing fingers at her, their laughter echoing. Their laughing never stopped. She put her hands over her ears and shut her eyes tightly. The laughter pierced their way through her hands, and she still heard them as loud as ever. She felt like bursting of humiliation. She felt like screaming. She felt like-

"Hey!"

Hermione's eyes flew open at the familiar voice. Her hands flew off her ears, at last hearing the laughter coming to an end.

"Leave her alone, guys!"

Pansy smirked. "What's wrong, Draco? She's just a Mudblood, nothing important."

"Leave her be! She didn't do anything."

Goyle nudged Crabbe in the side. "Exactly! She just stood there. Huh, Crabbe?"

"'Course she did. She just let us laugh at her."

Malfoy glared. "I didn't ask you! Now just get out of here! It's nearly past curfew, and unless you want Slytherin to lose the House Cup, I suggest you head off to bed."

Pansy furrowed her eyebrows. "Come on, Draco. It's just a bit of fun."

"For who? Not Granger, obviously."

Hermione viewed the scene in front of her, confused. She wanted to just shrivel up and die. There was no way Draco Malfoy was standing up for her. This was all a dream, a joke, a nightmare.

"Chill out, man!" said Blaise, holding his hands up in defense. "We're sorry, alright?"

"Just get out!" Malfoy said sternly, his face serious, but above all, expressionless. And when Malfoy ordered something, there were no complaints. The Slytherins turned and sulked off to their common room in disappointment and betrayal.

Hermione fell to the floor, weak with sadness. She was on her knees, clutching her arms tightly and rocking herself back and forth. She looked down in shame that a Slytherin protected her, and she was the Gryffindor, supposedly brave.

She heard Malfoy come up behind her, crouching down. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Hermione turned toward him, shocked he was actually speaking to her civilly.

"Sorry about that. They're just goofing off. They're never really serious about these things."

Hermione wiped away another tear with the side of her hand, trying to avoid Malfoy's gaze.

She heard Malfoy sigh when she didn't answer. "C'mon, Granger," he said, "I'll walk you to the common room."

Malfoy watched as Hermione slowly stood. She was pretty even when she was crying. Sure, her eyes were red and slightly puffy, but she didn't look half as bad as most other girls did after they sobbed. He stood as well, close behind her as she stumbled to the Head Dorms.

Malfoy still stared at the crying figure, concerned. He had to admit he had a sort of a soft spot for this Muggleborn. Sure, it was mostly because of her beauty, no one could deny that, but still, there was a bit more to it.

She was the only one who dared to slap him. She was the only one who didn't let her muggle heritage be her weakness, at least after a while. She was the only Muggleborn who was able to defeat the dark lord without harm. She got more than a hundred percent in all her classes, even Potions, she always hung out with the popular Potter and Weasley without letting fame take over her, and she was the only witch Malfoy knew who didn't like flying in the slightest. And she was the one who brought all the people Voldemort killed back to life. Of course, Potter and Weasley helped too, way back in the middle of Sixth Year. But Malfoy knew this girl was special. She was different from all the others, even if her blood wasn't the purest.

Finally, Hermione and Malfoy made their way to the Portrait Hole.

Having a feeling that Hermione didn't want to talk much at the moment, Malfoy said the password.

"Shakespeare's Dragon."

"Thank you, sir," said the small girl in the portrait, sitting on the painted swing.

Malfoy nodded at her, letting Hermione step into the hole before him. He shut the door with a snap, following Hermione to the red couch.

Hermione sat down, still clutching her arms. She watched as Malfoy placed himself next to her. The warm fire gave off the only light, crackling pleasantly.

There was an awkward silence for a short while before Hermione spoke.

"Why?"

Malfoy turned to her. "Why what?"

Hermione continued looking at her lap. "Why did you ward off the others? Why didn't you let them keep taunting me?"

"Well, did you want them to do it?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. But…why did you stand up for me?" Now she looked up, staring into Malfoy's eyes.

Malfoy shrugged. "I guess I just couldn't stand watching someone get hurt when I could stop it."

"But…why'd you do it for me? After all, I'm just a stupid M-Mudblood."

Malfoy sighed. "You're not stupid. And I don't classify you as a…as a Mudblood."

Hermione stared. "You don't? But you're the one who called me that in the first place! And you hate me! Why on earth don't you classify me as one? You're a Slytherin. Don't you want to be like you always are, cruel and heartless and hateful to all Gryffindor Muggleborns, let alone Harry Potter's best friend…?"

Hermione looked down, realizing what she had just said about Harry. A tear trickled down her cheek.

Although Malfoy saw this, he ignored it. "Is that what you think of me?" he asked harshly. "Cold and heartless? Unable to be nice for once? I'm just trying to be a bit considerate, thanks for the gratitude!"

Hermione shed another tear. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I guess I'm just…in shock. I never thought you of all people would help me. Sorry."

An uncomfortable silence was in the air for a few seconds.

"Why don't you classify me as a Mudblood? You never said."

Malfoy stared into the fire. "I guess…I guess it's just because…because you may have muggle blood, but you're still able to do more than most Purebloods. You have the…ability of making the best out of nearly everything and being kind to so many people, even if they torment you. Don't think I haven't noticed you barely saying anything to me when I'm…arguing with your mates. And, personally, I don't think you have dirty blood with you acting like you do now."

Hermione looked at him silently. "Is that true?" Malfoy looked back at her. "Do you really think that?"

Malfoy nodded. "Yeah, I do."

Hermione surprised Malfoy then. She smiled and scooted closer to him (but far enough for both of their likings, of course). "Thank you."

Malfoy smiled, too, a true, genuine smile.

Hermione grinned wider. "You should smile more often. It's much better than that signature smirk you always do."

Malfoy shrugged and smiled politely. "You think so?"

Hermione nodded shyly.

After a few seconds of silence, Hermione spoke. "Malfoy?" He turned to see her hold her hand out. "I think…" she slightly brought her hand back, but then brought it back forward as she continued, "…I mean, I don't want to sound a bit random or anything, but…I think we should have a truce. You know, so we don't kill each other. And I could really use a fr-bodyguard right now." Hermione thought about saying that she could use a friend, as she didn't know what to consider Harry anymore, but she realized she didn't exactly want a friendship with Malfoy, just a non-hateful experience for their last year.

Malfoy again smiled politely and took her hand in his. "Alright. A truce it is." Hermione sighed, relieved. "But this doesn't mean I'm going to be all friendly to everyone else, alright? And we're civil, not best friends or anything."

Hermione nodded. "That'd be too much to ask, huh?"

"How'd you know?"

Hermione stared back into the fire.

"Granger?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering…what were my mates saying to you that made you so upset?"

Hermione took a while to answer, as she looked down as a tear fell from her eye. She nearly forgot about everything that happened, about Harry, the almost-kiss, the bullies.

Malfoy thought he said the wrong thing, and he was about to apologize when she answered quietly.

"It wasn't exactly all of their faults."

Malfoy furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Awkward silence.

Malfoy placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?"

More silence.

"It might help, you know, Granger."

Hermione sighed, another tear flowing down her cheek. "I know. But…I don't think I can talk to you about this right now. I don't exactly know for sure if I can trust you. No offence."

Malfoy pulled back his hand and shrugged. "None taken. I know it's hard for you to trust me. I won't push it."

Silence.

Hermione studied the fire. "I was crying before they got there."

"Why?"

"…That's what I can't tell you."

Malfoy nodded. "That's okay. I understand."

Hermione focused her eyes back on the fire before her. She let her imagination run wild, and soon the flames molded into pictures of her and Harry, looking deeply into each other's eyes, a rose in his hand. She let mind wander back to that time she and Harry almost kissed. She knew she wanted it. She knew she needed it. And yet she knew she didn't really think about it before today.

Malfoy also stared into the fire, listening to the popping and crackling embers as the extinguished themselves. He saw a picture in the flames himself, only it was the face of Hermione, beautiful and flawless, and yet still mysterious. He wanted her to trust him more than almost anything. He only had a crush on her, but he wanted to get to know the pretty girl next to him without Potter and Weasley always butting in.

The two sat on the couch for a few more minutes in silence before Hermione stood. "I'd better go back to bed. 'Night, Malfoy."

"'Night."

Hermione headed up to her room. She turned the golden handle of her door. She was about to go inside when Malfoy spoke.

"Granger?"

Hermione turned, not slowly, but not quickly either. "Yeah?"

"Don't listen to those guys, okay? But I doubt they'll bother you soon."

Hermione smiled at him. "Thanks for helping, Malfoy," she whispered loud enough for him to hear.

When she laid her head on her pillow, she immediately fell into a deep slumber. That night, she dreamt of fearsome kisses, bullies, and Malfoy swiping those awful Slytherins away from her like an angry cat.

Just downstairs, a certain Slytherin was thinking about his crush and trying to ignore his slowly growing feelings for her.

All the way in the Gryffindor dorms, a famous teenaged boy beat his head against the wall, cursing himself for his stupidity and cursing his now-alive father for passing down his relationship problems to him.

And in the Gryffindor Common Room, two redheads were plotting a way to bring their two best friends together, a plan that would take effect in just a matter of hours.


	3. Chapter Three

**Beautiful Soul**

**By: **This chapter was written by _MysticalSpirits_, as well as the first two…but the rest will be written by me.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.

**Chapter 3:  
Unbelievable You**

**:-:-:**

**H**arry sadly strode into the Great Hall for lunch, still thinking of Hermione and what he almost did the night before. At Hagrid's, he didn't say a word, earning concerned glances from both Hagrid and Ron, and he was up half the night feeling guilty.

He had skipped breakfast that morning, but he didn't know if it was because he was trying to sleep or because he was trying to avoid Hermione. All the same, he was starving, as he didn't eat any dinner the night before either.

When he walked in, he immediately headed to the empty seat beside Ron. Across from him was Robin, and across from the empty seat was Ginny. For some reason, he got angry with all three of his friends because they were so happy when he was feeling downright miserable.

Because he spent many hours regretting things, he finally convinced himself that Hermione didn't want to kiss him and that she was just scared to do anything otherwise. He was convinced that he was acting stupid, that he couldn't control his raging hormones. He was convinced that Hermione didn't want anything to do with him now. And he was convinced that he would never have a relationship with the girl he felt so much for.

Reluctantly, but hungrily, he plopped himself in the seat beside Ron, immediately distributing food onto his plate.

He was so hungry, he didn't notice Ron and Ginny's mischievous glances at him before they looked at each other and winked. Ginny got up from the table and walked away, saying goodbye to Harry, Ron, and Robin, who started chatting to Lavender Brown about fashion tips.

After a few minutes of eating in silence, Harry was satisfied and ready to leave to avoid Hermione. He got up to leave, but Ron held onto his sleeve so he wouldn't get away.

"What, Ron?" Harry asked, annoyed because he wanted to leave as soon as possible.

Ron looked too innocent to be true, but Harry shrugged the fact off. "I want to show you something."

Harry arched an eyebrow. "What exactly is that something?"

Ron grinned. "Just this cool room your dad showed me. It's supposed to have different climates and weather depending on the person's feelings. It's wicked! You've got to see it!"

Harry sighed. "Can't you wait until later? I want to do some homework."

Ron gaped openly. "Homework? Are you serious, Harry? _Having_ to do homework, I understand, but since when do you _want _to do homework?"

"Since now," Harry muttered.

"C'mon, Harry!" Ron stood and started dragging Harry to the door. "Just a quick peek. I mean, what would you rather do: homework or exploring?"

"Actually-" Harry started, but Ron tugged him through the Great Hall doors and turned quickly.

After a few minutes of tugging and Harry's protests, the duo finally reached a huge red tapestry. Ron shoved it to the side to face a large wooden door.

"C'mon!" Ron grinned, pushing it open. Harry sighed, following Ron into the room.

As soon as he walked in, he felt a drop fall onto his head. "Hey!" he cried. "It's raining in here!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Duh! You must be feeling sad or something to make it rain. What's up with you?"

Harry stared at his soaked friend, aware that he was just as wet. He ignored his question and looked back up into the pouring rain. It didn't work as well as he thought it would, as his glasses got wet and blurry.

He grabbed his wand and took his glasses off, muttering the spell Hermione used on them in his Third Year during a Quidditch match. "Impervius!"

He shoved his glasses back on his nose before looking around the room, curious. For some reason, the large room was perfectly empty, minus the soaked red carpet under his feet.

He looked up at the rain again, wondering how this room knew his feelings. He furrowed his eyebrows when he thought, pondering why the room was showing his feelings, when Ron was in it as well. Did it just pick a random feeling in the room and copy it?

He was so deep in thought, he didn't notice Ron creeping out of the room and smile at Ginny and her accomplice, who were approaching.

As Harry was admiring the room, he heard a thud and a slam. He turned abruptly, his eyes growing wide.

Hermione was just pushed into the room, the door slamming after her. Her pleated skirt and white tank top were soon soaked, making Harry have some unfriendly thoughts about his best friend.

Hermione looked up at him, looking just as shocked as he was. They held eye contact with each other for a few seconds before she quickly turned and tried opening the door.

Hermione shouted out numerous spells and counter-spells, trying with all her might to get the locked door to open.

Harry just stared, captivated at the soaked sight of the girl he was crazy about.

All he could think about was her. He pushed back all thoughts about the night before and gazed at Hermione.

Watching her, Harry felt his feelings rise. He couldn't believe that this beautiful, smart, perfect girl was the object of his affections. He couldn't believe that he wanted his best friend to be something more.

She was always this way, he supposed. After all, it was her who knew more about himself than he did even before they met. And she still stood by that. She still seemed to know everything he was feeling and how to fix it. The only thing she seemed to _not_ know about him, however, was how he felt about her.

Eventually, Hermione gave up on the door, convinced that it wouldn't open. She slowly turned to Harry, unbeknownst to the fact that he kept thinking about how wonderful she was.

"Hi, Harry."

**:-:-:**

**"H**ermione…"

His voice trailed off as he kept staring at the lovely girl in front of him. Now that she was facing him, he saw her clearly soaked shirt and knew that he was not only passionately feeling for her, but he was lusting for her as well.

Soon, the rain stopped, enveloping everything in pure blackness.

Although everything seemed to disappear, Harry and Hermione still saw each other's features perfectly.

Harry wondered if the room was now focusing on Hermione. Maybe this meant that she had mixed feelings. But then again, wasn't he having mixed feelings as well?

He was excited and happy that Hermione was locked in this room with him, but he was scared and guilty because he would have to face her after what happened yesterday. He was confused because he was unsure why Ron locked him in this room, and he was thankful because Ron locked Hermione in the room with him.

"Harry," Hermione stared at him nervously, "how are you?"

He shrugged. "Could be better."

Suddenly, the silence and awkwardness tremendously shifted. Without warning, Hermione ran to Harry and enveloped him in a fierce hug.

Harry was shocked, but he was so happy that she was showing that she wanted to be with him and she wasn't giving him the silent treatment. Her body pressed against his, much to his pleasure, although Hermione didn't seem to notice how close they both were. He was overjoyed because Hermione was with him, just the two of them together.

The room changed again from blackness to a warm and sunny atmosphere. Harry knew it was masking his feelings now, because he was showered with happiness now that Hermione was with him.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione cried into his shoulder, "I'm so sorry!"

Harry was confused, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and dug his nose in her soft and wet curls. "What're you sorry for?" he asked in a comforting voice, moving one of his hands up and down her back.

"Everything, Harry," she cried, still hugging him, her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry for losing the rose you gave me yesterday, for treating you the way I did, and for almost kissing you yesterday."

Harry froze. His fear turned into reality: She didn't want to kiss him. She didn't like him as much as he hoped. She was sorry yesterday even happened.

Harry knew none of what happened yesterday was her doing, so, even though she just about broke his heart right then, he did his best to comfort her.

"Hermione," he said, "it's not your fault."

"Yes, it is!" she sobbed. The room changed again to how it was when Harry first entered: rainy. "I shouldn't have done any of those things! Now you probably hate me and I don't know what to do anymore, Harry!"

Harry hugged her tighter. "I don't hate you, Hermione." He regretfully let go of her, but instead, he held both of her shoulders. She looked down, and he lifted one of his hands to her chin, tilting her face so she would look at him. "And we both know it's not your fault. It's mine."

"No, Harry, it's not-"

"It _is_. _I_ was the one who did this to you, 'Mione. You don't know how sorry I am, bringing all this down on you. I never meant to hurt you or scare you or anything like that. I'm sorry, Hermione, and I understand if you never forgive me."

He looked down, letting go of Hermione completely. But Hermione had objections. She reached a hand out to his cheek, making Harry look up at her.

"Harry, you know I'll forgive you. You're my best friend-" Harry frowned sadly, knowing that she would never be more than that. "- and I couldn't do anything without you. Harry, please, can't everything just be like it was before? Couldn't we just…pretend yesterday never happened?"

Harry bore his eyes into hers sadly, but he muttered the words all the same, "If it'll make you feel better, I promise that everything will be alright again."

Although Harry felt deep sadness, he felt better now that Hermione smiled at him.

"Thank you, Harry."

**:-:-:**

**I**t was still raining in the room, since Harry was still depressed. Hermione didn't seem to really notice that it was still raining, but all the same, she knew Harry was tortured with sadness.

"Harry," she said, concerned, "are you alright?"

Harry looked up at her, masking his face so she wouldn't realize the pain he felt inside. "I'm fine," he said quickly, "just…very, very wet."

Hermione smiled before finally giggling at how funny Harry just sounded.

Harry was still sad, but he took pleasure in just watching Hermione being so happy.

"Well," Hermione laughed, "I'm wet, too!"

Harry knew he couldn't stay so distraught when Hermione was around, even though it was killing him that he couldn't be with her any more than friends usually were.

As the rain again changed to nice, sunny weather, Harry did something he never thought he would sincerely do after Hermione practically dumped him: He smiled.

**:-:-:**

**H**ermione laughed, as the sun seemed to shine on her. She looked down, knowing that she was starting to dry.

She looked back at Harry, hurting because she lied to Harry to make things right again. She told him she was sorry for almost kissing him, although she thought about it all morning, skipping breakfast and just about to dine in the kitchens for lunch, and realized that she really did want to kiss her best friend.

But she already knew that by kissing him, their friendship would change drastically, and perhaps they would even lose their friendship if they broke up in the future.

So she lied. She made Harry believe that she didn't want him, and that she regretted leaning in when he was about to kiss her.

But Hermione just wanted everything to happen as it was before, when the two were the best of friends (with Ron as well, of course), and when they didn't have to worry about their love life, or rather, lack of it.

Hermione stared at Harry, a fake smile on her face, and hugged him again. She buried her head into his chest, his arms again wrapping around her. She smiled at the impact, taking full note of how warm Harry was, even when he was just as wet as she was. She knew that they were only friends again, but she had a feeling that he would always be there for her, no matter what.

**:-:-:**

**H**arry grinned, as he was again holding the girl he cared so much for. He was thrilled for feeling Hermione's body pressed against his.

The two unwillingly let go of each other, something in Harry's mind clicking.

"Hermione," he asked, "what did you mean when you said earlier that you lost the rose I gave you?"

Hermione smiled weakly. She remembered her missing rose that morning when she was mentally reliving yesterday's events, but when she left to search for it, she could no longer find it. "Sorry, Harry, but I meant exactly that. I…" she hesitated, not yet wanting to tell him about breaking down in front of the Slytherins and getting Malfoy's comfort and agreement for a truce, "…I fell in the corridor yesterday, and I forgot to pick up my rose, and…I lost it. I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry shook his head. "Nah, that's okay, 'Mione. It's no big deal." He smiled at her, losing himself in her beautiful brown eyes.

But from out of nowhere, ruining his moment, a large, red tapestry appeared, causing he and Hermione to turn away from each other.

Words started to appear on the tapestry, both Gryffindors staring at it in shock and confusion. Words appeared on it as someone invisible wrote a message on it in big letters. Harry and Hermione gaped, as the handwriting clearly showed Ron and Ginny's messy scrawl:

_Hey guys! _it said in Ron's handwriting.

_Sorry for locking you in here, _Ginny seemed to write, _but we can't open the door for you. There's only one way to get out of this room…_

Harry and Hermione waited for their key to be written on the tapestry, already furious at their friends for purposely locking them in this huge, empty room, for apparently no reason.

Ron's handwriting scratched gold letters into the cloth:

_Have fun snogging, mates! Bye!_

The tapestry disappeared as soon as the two Gryffindors finished reading it. At the other end of the corridor outside the Weather Room, Ron and Ginny walked away, snickering as they thought about what their friends' reactions were like.

Harry was overjoyed, although his face showed none of it. He couldn't believe how lucky he was, although he and Hermione had just agreed to stay away from relationships together. His dream had come true.

Hermione was shocked and furious, but for some reason, the room's climate stayed sunny, showing that either she or Harry was happy about this arrangement, if not, both of them. She supposed she was excited, but she didn't know if she truly wanted to kiss Harry and jeopardize their friendship.

Hermione was not only hesitant about kissing Harry eventually, but she knew she couldn't stand much longer of being stuck in here. She was just about to go to the kitchens to eat, as she was starving, but Ginny found her and brought her to this room. But she was way too hungry and she couldn't last much more of this lack of food.

She had to kiss Harry now.

**:-:-:**

**H**arry stared at Hermione, half expecting her to jump up and kiss him, even though he knew it would never happen. But what she offered next was what made his heart speed up.

"Do you just want to get it over and done with now?"

Harry was a bit sad after hearing that she didn't seem to want to snog him, but he was mentally thanking Ron and Ginny with all the gratitude he had.

"Sure."

Hermione took a small step closer to him, nervous. She was looking down at her feet of shame and embarrassment, but when she saw her feet very close to Harry's, she looked up at his captivating eyes.

Harry's heart leapt at the eye contact. He felt himself getting hot and sweaty with excitement, unless that was the sun causing him to heat up.

He remembered the things his mother and the Marauders (minus Pettigrew, of course) had recently told him about girls. They always told him that he would feel his heart beat faster when he found himself feeling for a girl, as he always went to them for advice when he needed to sort out his feelings for Hermione. They said that he would feel nervous and have the shivers, and he was surprised when what they said was true.

Well, his parents knew about romance, but Sirius and Remus were right about feelings as well. He supposed they must've had feelings for a girl before, so as quick as it came, Harry lost all surprise of the irony of this situation.

Harry now stared back into Hermione's eyes, leaning forward as he did the day before in the Everlasting Gardens. Only now, he knew Ron wouldn't interrupt them from what he was about to do: Get the best memory he would probably ever have in his entire life.

**:-:-:**

**H**ermione followed Harry's lead, leaning closer slowly, although she felt her stomach grumbling of hunger. She was still hesitant about this, but she was starving at the same time.

She mentally cursed herself. She wasn't supposed to be thinking about food right before she got her first real kiss. And here she was, leading Harry on when she just wanted to get this over with so she could eat.

As soon as both hers and Harry's eyes closed and their lips touched, all thoughts of hunger and nourishment evaporated.

Harry felt as if he were in heaven, the room mimicking the feeling. His lips tingled and his knees seemed to get weaker as Hermione responded to his light kisses. He was surprised that she would even bother to kiss back, even though he was sure she knew that door was unlocked already. But, hey, he wasn't complaining!

He started to feel very passionate and overwhelmed with this feeling about to burst inside him. His soft kisses got hotter and more forceful, his arms snaking themselves around Hermione's waist. He brought one arm up her back towards her neck to push her closer to him.

Hermione's hands rested against his chest, but she suddenly felt the need to support herself more, so she moved them up to his neck, tangling her fingers into his dark hair.

Although Hermione felt wonderful kissing Harry, she knew she shouldn't be doing it. It was just her first kiss, so she didn't know exactly what to expect.

She wasn't madly in love with him at the moment, but she wanted more of his kisses. She wanted to feel his lips caressing hers' more, but at the same time, she didn't have a clue to how she was feeling.

She suddenly regretted that romance novels weren't exactly part of her book collection.

After a short while, Hermione felt something slide against her lower lip, and, not fully knowing what to do, she followed her instincts and parted her lips, wanting to feel more of this amazing feeling.

Harry just about died of pleasure when he felt Hermione open up to him. The ecstasy he felt was indescribable when his tongue danced with hers. He was finally tasting her!

He knew he would never forget this moment. It was complete and utter bliss, having this opportunity. And Hermione, she was actually allowing him to express his feelings.

He felt complete when he was kissing her, and he knew nothing could be better, now that he knew this feeling he had was mutual between them both. At least, he hoped so. She could have just been using him as something to vent her lust on.

Harry shrugged that unpleasant feeling off, once again melting in his best friend (and hopefully more than that in the future)'s astounding kisses.

The two were so wrapped up in their kiss and their growing feelings, they didn't notice the weather changing to a thunderstorm or the blonde Slytherin gaping at them, his heart feeling as if it were breaking in two.

**:-:-:**

**Author's Notes:**

REVIEW!

REVIEW! REVIEW!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

REVIEW! REVIEW!

REVIEW!


End file.
